


Let's get Physical

by Mesmeret



Series: Words [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A sweet version of the Twist, Ballet, Banker Castiel, Dancing, Dean can't swim, Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Shota, Shota Castiel, Shota Dean, Sports, Summer Camp, Swimming, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesmeret/pseuds/Mesmeret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Need a pick me up?<br/>Here's some sweet Destiel fluff of sports, swimming, running, and dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's get Physical

DeanxShota!Cas

Cas always found Dean’s strength amazing. He would hold his breathe as he saw his daddy lift up heavy equipment with a furrowed brow and ease. Cas would go over to the equipment and try to lift it when Dean wasn’t looking. It was far too heavy for him. One time, Dean turned in shock to the little whine of his angel trying to shove a Dodge Ram radiator. He chuckled. The damn thing was only 25 pounds. But the boy wasn’t using his core at all.  
Dean came over and rest his hands on Cas’ belly over the soft cotton blouse, “Breath in here as you lift it, baby.” Cas frowned with determination and did so. To his joy, he actually lifted the machinery. And then promptly dropped it. Dean cursed softly, “Looks like pull ups for you, mister.” Cas blushed and mumbled an apology while rubbing his sore arm.

Dean was pretty athletic. Everything PE threw at him while at school was a cinch. Until it came to when Cas decided he wanted to learn how to swim. Strangely, Dean never came across the need to swim in his life. He figured it would be simple enough. He signed up Cas and himself for the local swim lessons where the parents were involved. Cas was eagerly dipping his legs over the edge of the shallow end as Dean stood infront of him. “C’mon Cas, jump in but don’t belly flop!” The boy eagerly gets into the water with his Daddy’s permission. Once the lessons got to the point of getting to the deeper end, Dean started having issues. Everyone noticed. Castiel and the instructor especially. Cas whispered advice and encouragements as Dean floundered his legs and arms. The instructor who was 18, was trying not to giggle as she watched the 30 something guy flail about in a lame dog paddle.   
By the third week of lessons, Cas got his Big Fish badge for swimming two whole laps. Dean was very impressed and proud... as he hung out in the shallow end.

CastielxShota!Dean  
Dean was a lazy but competitive child. Castiel worried about how he would spend his summer days lounging about reading comics or playing games so he enrolled Dean into a day camp for energetic children. Over the month, Dean got to play team sports with kids his age and tire him out enough to be a lazy lap kitten as the pair watched TV at night. Dean would tell him about how he scored a point or how much he hated running because he tripped and scraped his knee. It was one of the things that Castiel always wanted to give his boy as Dean’s guardian. Good summers of sports and friends.

At the end of the camp, the parents were invited to be the cheering fans for the Tournament of Champions. Dean had been blabbering nonstop about how his team was awesome. Castiel had even secretly made a sign at his office before heading over to the big community park where the Tournament was hosted. He sat down on the bleachers with his bright green sign looking around for his freckled terror. Sure enough, Dean was rough housing with a friend who looked like he could take down Dean with a sneeze. Their grins and laughter were obvious. As the whistle blew from the referee, the game of flag football started. As the afternoon went on, Castiel found himself cheering and booing along with the parents around him. A spark of pride set off a forest fire in him as the high school football coach told him that Dean was great at game play.

Dean never understood why Cas ran all the time. He was a freak like that. But the adolescent couldn’t help but love seeing the older man in any stage of his running process. From sneaking out from their bed at 4:30 am to getting back at 6 am with a sheen of sweat and rosey cheeks. Cas’ eyes would be wild and yet focused as he cooled off. On a rare occasion, Dean would join Cas on an evening run. It would always become an ambling walk holding hands. He loved climbing up hills slightly behind Cas so he could watch those muscles fire and the soft breathless grunts from adjusting each step. Cas was in cross country from Middle School to College. He loved the freedom of it. Though his knees at 43 weren’t so great as they used to be.

Dean also loved getting to help Cas with his post run stretches and icing of the knees. Curled up on the couch or in bed, Dean would rub circles with the ice and finish with a kiss on the knee caps.

Shota!DeanxShota!Cas

Dean was okay at baseball. Not great or anything. Sometimes swinging the bat hurt. But he continued playing more because Castiel would kiss him good luck before every game than his Dad pressuring him to. Dean would whine about having to go to practice to his family nonstop. His mother just about had it until she saw how he would shut up the moment young Castiel and Gabriel would come over and ask when the next game was. John was aware that his son was playing to impress the girly boy when he saw them kissing awkwardly as he drove into the school parking lot. He sighed and got out shouting Dean’s name. Dean blushed hard and ran towards the Impala with his practice equipment. John frowned at him, “Dean, you ask if Castiel need a ride to his home this second or-”

“Cas! Dad says you can ride with us!” A shy Castiel runs over to the Impala with smudged lip gloss over a small smile.

 

Cas’ mother was the enabler for his femme nature. She always wanted a girl but never wanted to be that mom who forced their sons into things. So it was to her pleasant surprise when she caught him dancing to the Lion King when he was four years old. After a family chat, little Castiel was enrolled in tumbling and basic ballet. Over the years, he learned that he had a genuine passion for dance. When he thought no one was looking, he would get a graceful running start before doing eight pas de chat. Then to his great embarrassment, he heard a giggle. Turn towards the sound, he saw one of the boys at school hanging upside down from a tree. Looking right at him. The boy jumped down from the tree and came over to Cas. “Are you a fairy?”

Cas frowned, “No, only girls get to be the Sugar Plum fairy. I just dance.” The other boy looked lost for a moment before grinning, “Yeah? I can dance too!” Cas watched with horror as the taller boy butchered the iconic Twist. “No! No, no, no! You’ve got it wrong!” Cas then started dancing the Twist properly with limp wrists and humming off key. The boy giggles, “No, no, no. Now YOU’ve got it all wrong!” Cas froze as the sweetest rendition of Twist and Shout came from the boy’s lips. Soon they learned each other’s names. And for many years, Cas danced to Dean’s music.


End file.
